


Caught Up in Chicago

by legendsofflarrow



Series: Felicity in Chicago [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Chicago Crossover, F/M, Gen, bamf Felicity, detective felicity casey, only reason it's arrow is because of Felicity.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9897032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendsofflarrow/pseuds/legendsofflarrow
Summary: Felicity loves being with her brother and being close to firehouse 51, what happens when Felicity is dragged into the world of Hank Voight and meets a handsome detective, that her brother isn't exactly fond of. (Felicity is Matt Casey's sister and close to Kelly Severide)





	1. Characters

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you enjoy.  
> First couple chapters are Felicity and her relationship with her brother and company.

Chicago Fire Characters (at start)

**Matthew Casey** ; Matthew Casey is Lieutenant of Truck Co. 81. He is very no nonsense, and has a standoffish attitude, but people closest to him know better. He is loyal and he absolutely loves his little sister Felicity. She is his best friend, and he tends to over step his boundaries when it comes to Felicity.

 **Kelly Severide** ; Kelly Severide is the Lieutenant of Rescue Squad Co. 3. He is considered the risk taker and the fun guy, but he loves his job and he takes it seriously. He won't lie, he is every attracted to Felicity, and at one point hooked up with her. They have a very flirtatious relationship and they won't cross that line again. They continue to flirt.

 **Gabriela Dawson** ; Gabriela Dawson is the Paramedic in Charge on Ambulance No. 61. She is definitely like another little sister to the guys, well most of them. She is trusted by Felicity and she trusts Felicity.

 **Leslie Shay** ; Shay is a Paramedic on Ambulance No. 62. She is like one of the guys. She is openly gay, and she openly flirts with Felicity, but has no romantic interest in her. 

Chicago P.D. Characters (at start)

**Jay Halstead** ; Jay is a Detective in the Intelligence Unit. He is Detective Casey's partner(when the time comes). He is also a former Army Ranger. He is confident in his abilities as a cop and he enjoys being on the job. He takes an interest in Felicity almost immediately.

 **Hank Voight** ; Hank is the Sergeant of the Intelligence Unit. He has a very hands on approach when dealing with perps and people. He was considered dirty at one point in time. He at one point in time had a feud with Felicity's brother. He thinks Felicity will be an asset to the team.

 **Antonio Dawson** ; Antonio is a Detective in the Intelligence Unit. He is very by the book, in fact he is nothing like Hank when it comes to subduing criminals. He looks at Felicity like a little sister because of the relationship she has with Gabby.

 **Adam Ruzek** ; Adam is an officer, who is pulled in by Alvin Olinsky. He is sometimes seen as overeager and doesn't think things entirely through. His father is a cop. He likes Felicity, but doesn't know her as well.

 **Kevin Atwater** ; Kevin is a former patrol officer who was promoted to Intelligence Unit. He is the funny guy of the team and he loves his job. He enjoys talking to Felicity.

 **Alvin Olinsky** ; Alvin is an undercover officer, who is also friends with Voight, they worked together in the gang unit. He was stationed in Italy as apart of a combat team. He doesn't really pay much attention to Felicity.

 **Trudy** **Platt** ; Trudy is a desk Sergeant of District 21. She is very sarcastic and bossy. She is in charge of the Patrol officers. She is often seen giving Felicity sass and advice.

 **Felicity** **Casey** ; takes the place of Erin. She is a very intelligent woman, who is trained in hand to hand combat. She is very much a bad ass and she knows it. She doesn't take anyone's crap. She is very close with the people at Firehouse 51. She loves her brother especially. She is recruited to be in intelligence by Hank Voight. She formerly worked in Boston for a little bit. She is very good at undercover work.

* * *

 


	2. Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the lovely life of Felicity Casey.

 

"I don't get why I have to wake up this early, especially if I don't work at the Firehouse." I complained to Kelly.

"Because Floss, you need to get a job, and it's really not that early. It's 9 a.m." Kelly explains to me something I already know. Why must he be so fucking hot?! And why the hell is it so hot?

I don't really know where the line between friends and more than friends got blurred between us, but it did and I was content with never going back. We occasionally hooked up, and we remained friends. It was never really awkward. Now I love flirting with him. What can I say, I'm a flirt. It's something I am good at besides being a detective of course. I've been doing that for a good 4 years.

"I don't need a job, a job will find me." I say with such conviction, I almost believed it.

I never wanted to be a cop, but it just seemed easy and something that I'd be good at. I can read people real well and I can especially tell if someone's bullshitting me. It's a gift. I don't know, I saw that Matt became something important to help people, and I wanted to help people too. Be just like my best friend, who just so happens to be my brother.

"Speaking of a job, I need to get to mine. Let's go. You're driving." Kelly says as he throws the keys to me. I catch them with ease. It's crazy to think I was the least coordinated kid in Mr. Jefferson's gym class. Oh my have times changed.

We get in the car and I start it. I love to hear the engine purring. Especially in his truck.

"So floss, how does it feel to be back in Chicago, closest to your favorite person and your brother of course?"

"Well, I love being near Shay and Matt... I missed those two." I say as we're driving down the street.

"Hardy har har... I'm being serious, Casey and I really missed you Floss. Especially you in my bed." Kelly smirks.

"Why can't you call him Matt? My last name is Casey as well." I say with annoyance in my tone, blushing at the last bit of the statement.

"Oh please. I don't want to have this argument again." Kelly complains.

"Well if you can call my brother by the name he-" I get cut off by my phone ringing.

"Saved by the bell." Kelly laughs at his own joke. I have this obsession with Zack Morris, and any chance Kelly gets to he makes fun of me. That's okay because I called him "Zack" during sex one time. Totally worth him ignoring me for a couple days.

"Hey, Flicky are you and Kelly almost here?" Matt asks.

"3 more minutes." I reply.

"They were probably fucking." I hear Shay in the background. Chuckling at her own little joke.

"Gross, that's my little sister." Matt gags a little.

"Whatever... be there in a minute." I hang up hastily.

"Where's the fire?" I chuckle at Kelly's unintentional joke.

"Well... it's wherever you get called." I reply.

"Bye Floss." Kelly says as he pecks me on the cheek.

"Why are you saying bye? I'm coming with." I say, getting out of the car. We walk into Firehouse 51 together.

"Hey Flicky." Matt says, hugging me.

He's been calling em Flicky for as long as I can remember. I secretly love the nickname, because it'll always be between Matt and I and that's special. No one will ever be able to call me Flicky.

"Hey Matt." I hug him back.

"There's the queen." Shay says as she walks in.

I've always loved Shay, she's a great listener and a kickass friend. She's probably the first person to call anyone out on their bullshit because she has little to no filter.

"You already know." I smile and laugh. We hug.

Suddenly my phone rings... I don't recognize the number. So I don't answer it. The phone rings again, but again I don't answer. This person should get the hint really quick. Otherwise I will find out who it is and it will not be a pleasant visit.

"Wow. Who knew Floss' hotline blinged so much?" Kelly jokes.

"You would know, you called her everyday she was gone." Shay comments. Which makes everyone laugh.

"Hardy har har..." Kelly says as he walks to put his stuff in his locker.

"I'm going to head out. I have a couple episodes of Doctor Who to binge watch. I mean... Matt Smith makes bow ties so cool." I wave to all the other people in the Firehouse before I jump in Kelly's truck and drive home. The people in my life are crazy, but they are my crazies. I wouldn't trade them for anything.

Later that day, I get another call from the same number. I decide to answer.

"Okay listen asshole, I don't have time for the bullshit, so you have two seconds to tell me what the fuck you want or I will hunt you down and make you regret ever having my number." I say angrily.

All I hear is a dark chuckle followed by, "I need your skills."

I decide to hang up. I didn't like the way that sounded and it's weird as hell. I don't have time for this... I have to watch Matt Smith continue to make bow ties look cool, and custard with fish sticks look like they taste good.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so...   
> —who do you think called Felicity?   
> —are they trying to help or hurt her?   
> —anything you liked?   
> —favorite part?  
> —anything you want to see happen?   
> read and review is all i can say  
> *this story is also on fanfiction.net... pen name is missmiam01*


	3. Ready or Not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will she or won't she??

  
**A/N: I changed my plan. Felicity speaks to Hank about the intelligence unit and joins it this chapter. it's gonna end rather abruptly, bare with me please.**  

By the time Matt got home I was ready to leave for a little bit. I had gotten a cryptic text message last night from Hank Voight. Now as a police officer I respect him, but as a person he's pretty deplorable. I won't tell Matt right now, but I can't keep it a secret forever.

I get to the location he texted me.

"I'm here Voight, what do you want?"

"You're a good cop, I need good cops for my unit." Voight explains cryptically.

That doesn't make sense. "Why would they give you a unit?" I ask.

"I get the job done."

"You're a dirty cop. You threatened my brother. I don't work for people I don't trust."

"No honey you just don't work at all. As far as I'm concerned, you haven't had a job in nearly 6 months. Since relocating to Chicago. It's a shame. You graduated too of your class and you were an amazing cop in Boston. What happened?"

"That's not your concern. Nothing happened. I needed a sabbatical." I reply. He's starting to get to me.

"Why'd you become a cop?"

"Why do you need to know?" I question.

"Your mom murders your dad... you were pretty young. That didn't have an impact?"

"No, I became a cop because I didn't want to run into burning buildings."

"Or you don't want anything to happen to those poor little girls who are just like you were?"

Voight knows he's hitting close to home. He's a great cop, but he's dickish, and annoying.

"You don't know me. You don't get to pretend like you do. You're nothing more than a dirty cop."

"I'm a cop that wants these criminals out of my city."

"I wasn't aware you owned Chicago." I retort.

"It's my city, so do you want to help me keep it safe?" He asked

I think he has a valid point and I do want to continue being a detective. I just won't let him know that. "I'll think about it."

He nods his head and gets in his car. I love being known as Detective Casey, but is it worth working under Hank Voight?

I have too much to think about.

_________________________________________________

By the time I get back to the apartment, it's later than expected. I walk into the apartment.

"Flicky, where you been?" I jump at the sound of Matt's voice.

"I had to think about some things." I say vaguely.

"Like what?" Matt asks. I tell him everything, he tells me everything. We are always honest with each other.

"So I got this offer for a job, but I don't know what to do?"

"That's great! What's the job?" Matt asks.

"As a detective at 21." I say.

"That's great, I'm proud of you." Matt hugs me.

"Thanks." I smile.

"What'd you have think about?"

"It's Hank Voight's unit." I tell Matt.

"Hank Voight. As in the man who wanted me to lie about his son's DUI. Then threatened me to keep quiet?"

"Yes, and I know that it's not the most idyllic position, but I get to do what I love." I tell Matt.

"You're getting yourself in a world of trouble Flicky. You risk ruining your reputation as a detective working with Hank." Matt says raising his voice.

"Listen, he's a damn good cop and that's all that matters." I respond.

"You can't do the job."

"Because it's not good for you or because it's not good for me? Whether or not I take the job is not up to you, it's up to me... I'm a grown ass woman. I'm 26 years old and you will not sit here and try and boss me around." I say to my brother.

"I am telling you the minute you step into his world... you're getting sucked into a career ending spiral and it's not gonna stop until you can't even look at a badge. Flicky, I love you more than anyone which is why I say... take the job, if you want to, but be careful. You don't know Voight's motives. Keep your guard up." Matt says as he kisses my cheek and gets up.

"I will. Oh and Matt?" I say.

"Flicky?"

"I love you more than anyone too." I smile at him.

_________________________________________________  
MONDAY

I walk into District 21. I walk up to the desk sergeant.

"Um.. excuse me, I'm looking for Hank Voight." I say.

"So are a lot of other people, who are you?" She says with a bit of an attitude.

"Felicity Casey."

"Okay, Hank told me to buzz you up, so go." The lady rudely tells me.

She buzzes me in and I go into the bullpen. I see a very handsome man. Damn. Damn. Please don't be a guy that works here.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for Hank Voight." I tell the man.

"Right there through that door." He points me to an office.

"Thanks." I graciously smile, and then walk into the office.

I knock on the doorframe, "Hey."

"So you decided to take me up on my offer?"

"Yes. I am... Consider me apart of the intelligence unit." I tell him.

"Okay. Let's go." Voight gets up from his desk and ushers me back to the bullpen area.

"Okay Listen up. This is our newest member, Detective Felicity Casey. Detective Casey these are Detectives Halstead, Dawson, Atwater, Olinsky and Officer Ruzek. She's gonna start tomorrow. Halstead, you're her partner."

The hottie's name is Halstead. Nope Felicity Megan Casey... He is your partner.

I'm ready for the intelligence unit, but is it ready for me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review Please!!! I need some feedback.


	4. Something Isn't Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's first case wish her luck!

 

I walk into the intelligence unit with confidence, on the outside. I was ready for my first case.

"Hey Sergeant Platt." I smile with a wave and go up the stairs to the department.

"Hey newbie." Ruzek states.

"Hey." I smile and wave at them all.

What is up with me? I never smile this much.

"So we have a new case. It's the kidnapping of 13 year old, Ellie Jamesin." Voight says as he walks out of his office.

"We know that she was last seen leaving her house and going to school at 6:45 this morning. She never made it to the school, and her phone is off. No trace signal at all" Ruzek briefs us.

"So we start with the parents, Casey, Halstead, go interview the parents find out all you can. Whether they breathed on someone and they didn't like it or they scammed people out of momey. Find it out. We need all the information we can get." Halstead and I nod.

"I'm driving." Halstead states.

"Yeah, not happening." I take the keys from him and get in the driver's side.

He grumbles, but gets in the car. Thus beginning our partnership. I guess...

"Okay, so tell me about yourself."

"My name is Felicity, I have 2 older siblings. My brother Matt is a firefighter. I am single, but not looking for a relationship. Whatever." I tell him.

"I'm Jay, I have a brother who's working toward being a doctor. Single too, I was an Army Ranger." Something about him was familiar. It hit me.

"You screwed Dawson!" I say. He looks at me shocked.

"Sorry, it's just something about you looked so familiar, and now I know why. You used to have sex with my best friend. Well at least I know she has taste. You seem decent." I compliment. Or gave what I thought was a compliment.

"Thank, I guess." Jay states.

We arrive at the Jamesin residence. I knock on the door and we wait for an answer. A lady with blonde hair and brown eyes came to the door. She definitely looked distraught.

"Hello Mrs. Jamesin, I'm Detective Casey and this is my partner Detective Halstead. Is it okay if we ask you a few questions about Ellie?"

“Yes.” She moves aside to let us in. She lets us into the main area, and tell us we can sit down.

“So what can you tell us about Ellie’s daily routine?” Jay took the reigns.

“She wakes up at 6:00 on the dot, and she gets dressed. After that she comes down and we eat breakfast as a family. I always thought that was important. She leaves the house at about 6:30, because school starts at 6:55 and it's about a 15 minute walk.” Mrs. Jamesin stops talking.

“Um. Usually she walks with her best friend Ashley Marayno, but today Ashley had a dentist appointment, and Ellie had to walk alone.” Mr. Jamesin continues.

“I told you we should've driven her. I told you. You told me she'd be fine.”

“Laura, you can't baby her.”

“I wanted to keep her safe, Sean. Now look at where we are. Our daughter is missing.”

“Mrs. Jamesin, do you guys have any enemies that would take Ellie to hurt you?” I ask simply.

“Oh God No!!!! Is this related to something I did in business? I got my baby kidnapped!!” Mrs. Jamesin broke down.

“No, no. You did absolutely nothing wrong.” I comfort her.

“We had this employee we fired. He was trying to take money from us, but it was unsuccessful so we fired him, and he swore revenge.” Mr. Jamesin informed us.

“Do you have a name?” Jay asks.

“Lukas Breton.”

“We will keep in touch.” I say briefly.

We left the house and i quickly called Ruzek.

_‘Go for Ruzek.’_

 

_‘We have a name.’_

 

_‘Hit me with it.’_

 

_‘Lukas Breton with a K in Lukas.’_

_‘Alright.’_

 

I hang up. Something just doesn't make sense.

I must've been out of it for a while because all I hear is “Felicity.”

“Yeah, Sorry I'm just, something about them doesn't make sense to me.”

“What is it?”

“I don't know, but when we get to the precinct we need to take a closer look at the Jamesins. They were a little too quick to throw Lukas under the bus.”

“Well, maybe they've been thinking about this for a while.”

“No, my gut is telling me something is off and I intend to find out.” I say to Jay with a tone of finality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do y'all think happened to Ellie?  
> Who is really responsible??   
> Please review and leave nice comments!


End file.
